When at least two people are in a canoe, for example one person paddling in the bow and a helmsman paddling at the rear, it is easy to steer the canoe. However, when only one person is using the canoe, maneuvering is then more of a problem. Till now, as is known by canoeists, the maneuvering of a canoe on water by a single person is best performed by positioning the latter at mid-length of the canoe. The canoeist kneels on the bottom surface of the canoe, sits on his/her heels, about the inner side wall of the canoe, so that the canoe be inclined about 30 degrees sideways relative to its longitudinal axis. This position ensures the best possible control of the canoe, but has some disadvantages:
1. the keel, if any, tends to be slightly out of the water, which reduces its directional effectiveness and, thus, the straightforwardness of the path of the canoe; PA1 2. the canoe is more sensitive to air drafts, because of the increased surface thereof being exposed out of the water; PA1 3. the above canoeing position is more tiring for the canoeist; PA1 4. the strenuous Delta stroke that must be used in this position requires an experienced canoeist, and remains a less efficient stroke than the known J-stroke used astern, wherein with the Delta stroke, a zigzaging path results; and PA1 5. this is a very unstable position, which only an expert canoeist would feel comfortable with for any length of time.
The most comfortable position for an unexperienced single canoeist is to sit on the bench astern, where the canoeist may propel the canoe by effecting the simple J-stroke. However, it is almost impossible to control the canoe when a helmsman is absent from the bow in side wind conditions; and this control is still more difficult with white water canoes, since they lack a keel.
It is believed that there would be a large demand for an improvement in the field directed to canoeists operating alone a canoe.